Marshall...I love you. part2
Skye and Marshall have been dating for 7 days and every day their relasion is getting stronger. But they end up telling their secret to Kaite and ... Katie: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!??????? YOU AND MARSHALL ARE DATING Skye: SSSSHHHH, yes we are dating, happy? Katie: O.M.G. YES, I NEW YOU GUYS WERE UP TO SOMETHING. Did you tell someone from the lookout? Skye: NO!!! I-I mean, were dating on secret so…If we tell them it will not be more a secret. Katie: Yea your right, but do not worry, your secret is safe with me. 1 hour later… Zuma: Soooooo… you are going to tell Skye your feelings for her? Chase: Yes, and nothing will stop me from telling what I fell for her. Zuma: Okay, if you say so. Chase: SHUP UP!!! STOP TEASING ME FROM BEFORE!!!! Zuma: Sorry, Sorry, but you have admit, it was funny. Chase: Okay it was funny, but first. In Oliver's laboratory (He is a human). Chase: OLIVER!!! IM READY TO TELL SKYE…. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! Oliver: If you are going tell about your stupid crush on Skye, consider yourself DEAD. Chase: … In fact that is no more important, keep doing your experiments, I swear I will not disturb you any more. (my god, I almost died, better stop doing this). And then..... Chase: Hey Skye. Skye: Oh, hi Chase, how are you? Chase: I'm fine, you have a minute? Skye: Actually, I'm going to meet a pup, so, if you'll excuse me, I'm leavi... Chase: It will be fast I promise. Try to kiss Skye. Skye: Sorry, I have to go. At the back of the lookout 2.0 Marshall: HE WHAT???? Skye: He try to kiss me, but I stop him. Marshall: OH MY GOD…This is getting to far!!! Skye: Yes I know that, but we are not yet ready to say about our courtship. Marshall: Well, at least we're alone, that means... Skye: Let's kiss like the first time. Marshall: Yup. Then the two kiss, but........ Chase: Skye, what I wanted to say is... what's going on here!?!?!? Skye: CHASE, THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKES!!! Chase: No, it's okay, I know what's going on. MY BEST FRIEND IS KISSING MY CRUSH !!!! Marshall: Chase calm down, we'd tell you this but ... but ... Chase: WHAT?!?!?! You were to coward to say it? Marshall: What? is not this… Chase: And why she even chose u? Look at u, ur clumsy, ur weak, why do u have that make u a good boyfriend? Marshall get's angry punch Chase's face making his mouth bleed. Marshall: yeah Chase, she chose me, so what? Chase stare at Marshall and a tear fall from his face. Chase: ur dead to me (starts crying and runs away). Marshall: jerk, asshole, dork. Marshall then starts crying and Skye hugs him. Skye: ssshhh, it's ok Marshy. Marshall and Chase started to avoid each other, they even started fighting some times. Chase still have fellings for Skye but she is with Marshall and, after what he did ti him, even she dosen't whant to talk with him but she fell sorry for Chase. One day she was talking to Everest about this. Everest: man, Chase was an asshole with Marshall. Skye: I know but...I keep felling it was my fault. Everest: Girl, ur heart, ur rules. Don't let this little thing get on u. Skye: Yeah, I know but, but I have to fixt it. Everest: How? Skye: With a song. So the plan was in action. She invited the both of them to the park and ween they were there...The song begin. Marshall: why are u hear u jerk? Chase: I should be the one to ask, IDIOT!!!! Skye: Hello u two. Chase: S-S-Skye? What are u doing here? Skye: I was the one that invited both. Marshall: U did this? Chase: Why? Skye: just listen to my song. Both: (grumpy voice) hum. Skye: Why don’t you talk to each other? Why don’t you talk to each other? Just give it a try Why don't you talk about what happened? I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why You might not believe it You might not believe it But you got a lot in common, you really do You both love me and I love both of you Marshall: Look, if I were you I'd hate me too Chase: I don't hate you Marshall: But I knew how you felt about Skye and I stayed anyway Chase: That wasn't the problem Marshall: Then what was? Chase: She fell in love with you Marshall: Well, you know Skye Both: She always did what she wanted Skye: I know you both need it I know you both need it Someone who knows what you're going through You might not believe it You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do You both love me and I love both of you You both love me and I love both of you Marshall: Friends again? Chase: Friends again. Skye: aaawww. 2 month haves past, Marshall and Skye were having a break from the PAW Patrol and Marshall's sister Rosie was on his place, but the story is not over, cuz it's Chase's time to have a crush. Stay tune....